Awakening
by Lady Dina
Summary: A devil sealed in a tomb has been awaked. This devil, dragon in origin, is about to stir things up for everyone including a new evil that has yet to be named. Chrono has his horns, Joshua's with the Order and Rosette Christopher is being herself.


Prolog 

Sudina's golden orbs opened wide from her perch on the pedestal, narrowing as she took in her dilapidated scenery around her. Dank and dark as it was, she knew that a time had passed. Plant life had made their way around her frame, incasing her legs and lower torso in vines. Tree roots had pushed their way through the stone ceiling of her tomb, hanging above her like stalactites. The tomb itself was covered in a thick layer of dust, the smell of decay hanging in the dank air, making her sensitive nose twitch.

"What… What has awoken me?" she asked, her voice echoing around the stone walls, cracking slightly from its lack of use.

The surprised cry of a human, muffled only slightly caught her ears, looking in that direction her neck giving off a loud crack in protest. The faint smell of blood met her nose, one eyebrow rising slightly at the mishap unfolding outside. Another devil had entered her inner sanctum… with a potential victim. If only the magical seal had been slightly weaker, she could get out and destroy the menace… If only she wasn't so weak with only half of her power remaining…

The door to her tomb swung open with a loud creek as the human came tumbling in falling to the floor seemly asleep. They lay sprawled out on the dusty tomb floor, eyes clenched shut, breath held in their lungs until it was safe to breathe again.

"I'd start to breathe if I were you" came a croaky voice to their left. They gulped in air nervously, sitting up and scooting a bit away from the one speaking to them. "Gaahh…" he yelped, shivering involuntarily.

"Oh please if I wanted to hurt or kill you I would have done so by now. So relax and tell me… why did you come here? And what happened to the devil..?" She asked voice growing slightly stronger with each word as she sniffed the air for good measure.

"I…" he stammered before gaining back some courage "I was scent here on a mission from the Magdalene order to find and retrieve the one who had been imprisoned here. As for the devil... the barrier around this tomb killed it."

She smirked "retrieve eh? Guess they got them selves into a mess again from the sounds of it… alright fine I'll go. Not as if I will miss these lovely surroundings, but do tell my boy... you have a name do you not?"

He looked to her confused "Yes, Joshua Christopher. Thou you must be mistaken I am here to retrieve a sinner... not you."

Now she was just getting annoyed "Unless there is someone else down here I am the sinner… Sudina... ring a bell to you or do I need to spell it for you?" she growled as she changed to her true form as she steeped into what little light there was. Her silver hair shinning like a beacon in the dark depths as a stray lock fell in front of her glowing yellow eyes, tail swaying behind her like a cat's before she curled it round her feet. A clawed hand grabbed around his wrist as he started to back away "no so fast..."

Joshua gulped as she stared at him "sorry… erm Sudina... I... was expecting someone taller"

Sudina glared as she gave a snort "yeah... I get that a lot" sighing she looked him in the eye "…you look a lot like your sister did…" she said lowly mostly to herself as she started towards the doors. Joshua blinked but simply shrugged it off not really hearing what she had said as he followed after her.

As they exited the tomb Sudina froze outside the doors the stench of devils filling her nose. "Pursuers… damn this... come on, I can't fight well in tight corridors." Grabbing his wrist she took off like a light using the claws to cut her way through vines. Coming to a dead end she growled lowly "I thought you knew where you were going" Joshua squeaked "so did I... turns I was wrong"

The pursuers were fast approaching and to Joshua it looked as if this would be his end. Sudina pushed him back as she moved in front of him ready for the fight that lie ahead. Cracking her knuckles claws out to the ready she waited.

…Meanwhile…   
Rosette Christopher took three long calming breaths, after which she looked her companion in the eyes. "…Chrno..."His gaze snapped to her, and he shook his head quickly. "Rosette, it isn't really nec-" she gave him a glare. "That's my brother, I just got him back and plan on not to lose him again" he sighed as he unwillingly changed to his true from scooped up rosette and headed down the corridor he hoped Joshua would be in.

Fast approaching to where Rosetta said her brother would be he stopped as he felt the same pursuers that he had dealt with earlier as well as the faint tinge of a sinner. Only problem was they were on the other side of the wall before him and Rosetta.

"What now?" Rosetta whispered quietly as Chrno sat her down before charging head long at the wall.

The pursuers we with in striking distance, for Sudina that was. Her tail lashed out tail spade cutting one across the chest as anther lunged it's self at the boy she was with. She retaliated and blocked the attack with a quick swipe of her talons across his face just as one charged at her moments before something grabbed hold of her tail pulling her backwards in and through the wall that was behind her and Joshua moments before. "wha.." she asked rather confused by this all before she turned to look to see who still held hold her tail. Only the first thing that came into view was Joshua being embraced by his sister "Rosetta…?" now she was decently lost for last she new the girl was supposedly dead. Tilting her head to the side in utter confusion she blinked before realizing that nether one of them had her tail. Which meant, her eyes traveled down what little she could see of her tail before coming up to meet crimson orbs "…umm.." she gave a quick yank of her tail freeing it from the captors grasp "that's mine"

Chrno smiled stupidly "so it is… I take it your Sudina?"

She nodded "yes... and you are…?" she asked dryly which cased him to blink as well as Joshua and Rosetta both. "What…? Am I spouse to know you?"

Chrno chuckled lightly "you're the first not to in a while... Chrno" he said holding out his hand.

Sudina took it then noticed he had horns something she had heard that the one named Chrno lacked. Some thing Sudina herself was missing one of "a sinner so I heard…" she mused simply "...as am I... at least as labeled such" she gave a sigh before being interrupted by a squeal form one of the pursuers who had managed to push throw the wall as well.

Rosetta started to fire at them while she was being carried by Chrno who had grabbed up Joshua as well leaving Sudina to fend for herself. With no other choice seeing her powers were depleting the more she fought and stayed in her true form Sudina changed to her 'human' form and ran after the others cursing as she went.

Running ahead and towards ironically a light at the end of the tunnel Chrno came to an abrupt stop as the path simple dropped out leading down to a river. "I could fly us down... yet... with her" he referred to Sudina knowing she was like he was once. And as if by cue Sudina came running up behind them trying to stop herself but found that it was a little to late for that as he ran smack dab into them causing Chrno to loose his balance and tumble forward. His wings snapped opened as he fell, holding both Rosetta and Joshua close to him he glided down heading towards a small area of land by the river.

Sudina meanwhile simply fell down towards the water below before she summoned what she hoped wasn't the last of her powers changing back once more to her true form and glided after the others as Chrno landed she herself landing rather roughly as the last of her powers gave out making her change instantly back to her human form and fall a few feet down to the ground. "…ow…" she moaned lightly as she lay on the ground looking rather pitiful.

Rosetta hoped out of Chrno's arms Joshua doing the same. As Chrno changed in turn to his human form standing the same height as he did in his true form. Rosetta made her way over to Sudina a slight smirk on her face, as Joshua went to work calling The Magdalene order to give the report.

Sudina slowly sat up and looked up to Rosetta "I look pathetic" she sighed as she looked over herself. Cloth wrapping covered her feet torn and tattered pants, a now slightly to large tunic top and a over sized coke that seemed to swallow her, at now since she was now the size of a kid. Rosetta smiled "not really… Thanks for looking out for my brother" she held out her hand helping Sudina to her feet "he did the same for me once... but… tell me... What has happened since I was scaled away?"

Rosetta looked down "a lot…" and with that she began to explain all that had happened in the years since Sudina's sealing. "Aion has simply vanished, no one knows where he might be or if he is even alive. Joshua has returned back to his old self, giving up Chrno's horns and as you can see they are back to their rightful owner…" Rosetta looked back meeting Sudina's eyes "and… it has been reported there is a new evil... Sister Kate will explain more and how it has to deal with you... in the mean time rest you'll be needing it" she gave a light simile and left Sudina to ponder these things hoping in her heart that she did prove to be what the order had hoped she would be, and end to all of this.

'_Seems I was out longer then I thought… yet Aion'_ she gave a light sigh remembering back to the days she worked for him, where she had first met Joshua '_makes me glad I decided to quit... yet… I do miss that horn..._ she gave a light smile _but... he will pay for that dearly… my only question is what made Joshua here give back the horns…and how long he had them before he did give them back_.' Her head already starting to hurt from thinking too much when she had just reawakened she decided it best to stop thinking and start acting. Walking over to Rosetta and the others she frowned slightly seeing the three work together so well not even noticing she was standing there until she stared to head off again.

"Sudina... wait" Chrno called making her turn to face him and look up slightly "what?" she asked dryly. "The order is sending a transport to meet us in the next town... we will be leaving soon"

Sudina waved him off not caring her day was getting worse by the moment in her eyes. Chrno moved in front of her blacking her path "Look, Joshua was sent to work this mission alone. Yet with the pursuers trying to find him and you as well we were called in. I know you don't care but at least act like you do for his and Rosetta's sake" he said lowly causing Sudina to look up to him and sigh "…fine…" she turned around and promptly sat down next to the gun case waiting. '_It's not that I don't care... it just so much has changed since I was last here… Joshua is better now... and he and Rosetta are both older… and here I am powerless for who knows how long until I get some astral back with only one horn. This are different that is true… so why do I awaken now? What need is there for me?' _

With in moments the group was up and ready traveling down the river to the next town where, if this went smoothly, a transport would be waiting. There was and climbing aboard, Sudina riding alone in the back they set off. Arriving back at the order that night one nun greeting the three while staying well away from Sudina, she didn't know if it was from fear or from her looks but didn't truly care; she had other things to worry about at the moment.

"I see it was successful then" Sister Kate said arms folded across her desk "dose she know about the actions of late?"

Rosetta fidgeted slightly she never like meets with Sister Kate "I told her the shorted version of what has happened while she was... Out... but not of what you scent for her."

Kate nodded "good.. you did something right for once…" she looked over to Rosetta who wasn't the only one in the room, Joshua was there as well. "As for you" she turned her eyes on him "you need more training it seems... you are here by reassigned to a new mission, something even you can handle"

Joshua was actually reviled as was in her heart Rosetta "thank you Sister" he stood and excused himself his part being done. Rosetta soon followed him out meeting Sudina in the hall "you look better" she smiled to her as Sudina looked up. True she was now in better attire as well as cleaned up but she had point on point refused to ware what they intended her to, a dress. So instead she ended up in pants, clean top and a better fitting jacket as well as shoes, looking similar to how she was dressed. Sudina said nothing only stood and headed into the office.

Rosette watched as she closed the door "what's her deal?" she asked not expecting a reply.

"I haven't scent for you" Sister Kate said evenly as she looked up over her mug of coffee to Sudina. Then sitting the mug down she kept her eyes even looking at Sudina. "Yet seeing you are here… you wish to know why you have been awoken." This sparked Sudina's interest as Sister Kate had hoped "Aion has all but vanished as you have been informed, yet we know he has not yet been defected. You once served under him, where you first met Joshua and Rosette both if I recall correctly. We hope that perhaps you would know of where he has gone in hiding."

Sudina sighed "so that's it... just tell you where I think someone is, Chrno could have done that as easily as I... tell me the real reason why I am here and not back in that tomb" she demanded making sister Kate look slightly surprised.

"I see you are more deceptive then I had first thought, very well then. Aion's legion is rowing more powerful then what Rosetta and Chrno can handle alone. You are told to have been a valiant fighter, something the order needs now more then ever." Sister Kate said as brought up an ornate carved wooden box "this was retrieved the last we encountered Aion, I believe you will be willing to help us after you have seen what the boxes contents are." She pushed the box forward on her desk smiling slightly.

Sudina stepped forward slightly amiss as to what exactly this woman meant. Slowly lifting the lid of the box her eyes widened slightly at the sight of a slightly curved and pointed ivory horn, the pair to the one she had been missing. "This can not be, at it is... how?" she ran her finger down the horn as if checking to make sure it was there and not just in her mind. Then looking back to Kate she narrowed her eyes "more importantly, what is the catch?"

"Catch? Dear there is no catch. You simply help us defeat a common enemy that is all. Now go on take it, I sternly have no use for it, while as you do" Sudina didn't hesitate she grabbed it and instantly placed it back to where it truly belonged. Feeling her power to begin to restore a light smile played across her lips '_Now Aion, I will get my revenge.'_ She then did something that even surprised her, bowing low to the sister then righting herself "thank you, you will get the payment you have asked I will see to that" and that said she turned and started out of the room. "Wait one more thing." Sudina stopped and looked to her "yes?" sitter Kate sighed "you may stay here as dose Chrno. You both being hunted so; this is the least we can offer you, a sanctuary a place to rest with out too much worry." Sudina smiled "again I must thank you for your... kindness" Kate nodded slightly "Rosetta will see you to your room" Knowing there conversation was now over Sudina headed out closing the door behind her only to see Rosetta standing there beaming, Sudina shook her head and then gave a light sigh "lead the way"


End file.
